Art of Love
by Orceanos
Summary: [Post canon] A romantic, fluffy Peachshipping-smut one-shot set some time after the Ceremonial Duel. Yugi and Anzu come home from a party and no parents are arround. Yugi is a bit shy, Anzu is a bit pushy, things get hot.


**So, my first story in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Fandom. This one shot will be part of a greater T-rated story. Also, I haven't watched The Dark side of dimensions yet, so I will ignore everything that had happened in the movie.**

 **I would like to dedicate this fic to** **MyAibou** **and** **angiembabe** **the best Peachshipping authors in my opinion, their works had been a huge inspiration for this fic and all the Yu-Gi-Oh! fics that I might write in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.**

It was a rainy, September evening in Domino City. Yugi Muto the King of Games was walking through the streets hand in hand with Anzu Mazaki, his girlfriend for already six months now. They had been on a party hosted by Seto Kaiba At the Kaiba Corporation HQ, of course Kaiba hadn't invited them because her shared a big part of his past with them, he only had invited them because he wanted the King of Games to be there. Kaiba together with Maximillian Pegasus had introduced the biggest project in the history of Kaiba corporation yet: the founding of a Duel Academy.

"You know that Mokuba could have arranged a ride home for us." said Yugi while another few raindrops found their way under his umbrella.

"I know but I'm enjoying this." She said while she snuggled up ab it closer to him under the umbrella they shared.

 _Of course, you're warm and comfortable, you're wearing my good jacket._ Yugi thought with a small smile.

After a few more minutes they eventually reached the Gardner's apartment, Tea pulled the key out of her purse and opened the door. She entered the empty apartment and turned on the light.

"I see your parents are still on their holidays." Noticed Yugi as he followed her inside.

"Yeah, they'll be still away for another week."

She left his jacket at the coat rack and went into the kitchen. "You want some tea, too?"

"Yes please." He answered while he took of his shoes and went to the living room.

"Would green tea be fine for you?"

"Sure, green tea is perfectly fine."

"Make yourself comfortable in the living room I'll come with the tea in just a few minutes."

"I can help you if you want me to." Offered Yugi to her.

"No, it's alright you are my guest tonight."

Yugi sighed and set down on the couch turning on the TV. He flipped through the channels but nothing could keep his interest, so he ended up watching the news. He had to grin when he saw that the theme number one was the announcement of Kaiba to found and built a Duel Academy.

A few moments later Anzu entered the living room balancing two cups of tea on a tablet, he looked at her and smiled. "We are on the TV."

As soon as Anzu had put down the tablet on the small table in front of them Yugi had lost all interest into the TV, he only had eyes for Anzu in her blue evening gown. "you look so beautiful in this evening gown."

She smiled and set down on his lap. " You think so?"

Before he could answer she had already cupped his face in her hands and was starting to kiss him lovingly. Yugi at first was a bit surprised by her sudden approach, but he wasted no time and immediately kissed her back and was roaming his hands all over her back. Their kiss became very fast much more demanding and powerful, Anzu's tongue had found her way into Yugi's mouth eventually. Only their need for air stopped them from continuing to make out.

"I think our tea is ready." Said Yugi a bit nervously.

"Right." She answered with a deep shade of red on her cheeks.

They booth took a sip of their tea in a somewhat awkward silence. Yugi could feel that Anzu was holding back something.

"Anzu, dear is everything alright, you seem to be a bit distracted for the whole evening already?"

"Yes, I mean I'm fine, it's just that I'm a bit nervous." She said, while the redness on her cheek intensified.

He tenderly was wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder. "But why, I don't see a reason why you have to be nervous."

"It's because I want you to ask a question and I'm nervous because of the answer you could give me?" she spoke much quitter then before.

Yugi wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. "You can ask me anything you like."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Would you like to spend the night with me?" she asked nervous."

"sure." His answer came fast and the way he spoke told Anzu that he hadn't quite understood what she meant.

"Yugi, I wasn't talking about a sleepover, I was talking about sharing a bed in certain way only lovers do." She said slowly with her cheeks being as red as tomatoes.

The blush that had appeared on Yugi's cheeks told her that he had understood what she wanted.

"Oh … yes, I mean I would if it's ok for you, I don't want to force you to anything you don't want to do." Now he was just as nervous as she was.

She rested her had against his chest. "I also would like to do it and I trust you, I know you wouldn't take advantage of me, it's just I feel so nervous."

Yugi rested his head on hers. "Don't worry I will wait for you until you feel comfortable there is no need to rush things. In the end, it should be enjoyable for both of us."

Anzu nuzzled a bit deeper into his chest. "Thank you, but my offer is still up."

Yugi gave her head a little kiss inhaling the peachy scent of her hair. "Are you sure about this?"

"Not hundred percent but sure enough to go upstairs with you." She answered him with a slightly shaky voice.

She stood up and took his hand, together they walked upstairs to her room. During the whole way Yugi could feel the trembling in Anzu's body and with every step they came closer to her room Yugi's body also stated to tremble more. They slowly entered her room and Anzu closed the door behind them.

"So now that we're here what is the next thing to do?" he asked with all his insecurity.

Anzu slowly turned around and pushed a bit of her hair to the side to reveal the zipper of her dress. "Open the zipper of my dress." She said nervous but still with her sweetest voice.

"Alright." With trembling fingers Yugi slowly started to work on the zipper of her dress, for him opening a zipper has never been so complicated. After what had felt like an eternity he eventually had managed to open her dress and to reveal the delicate, creamy skin of her back.

She turned around again and leaned in to give him a lovingly kiss, during their kiss Anzu slowly pushed Yugi towards her bed until he fell back and sat down on her bed. Anzu remained in her standing position and slowly let the dress fall of her shoulders.

His eyes went wide when she slowly started to reveal more of her skin, showing him more of the body her desired so much. Yugi admired every bit of what he became to see, her slender but feminine frame, her ample breasts covered by a black, silk bra with small white ribbons on it. With his gaze, he followed the movements of her hands that pushed the dress further down revealing her flat, but toned tummy.

Anzu took a deep breath and swallowed heavily as she continued to push her dress even further down, until it was at her ankles. A smile appeared on her face when she looked at Yugi and saw how flustered he looked at her body.

Yugi was speechless his girlfriend was stripping in front of him and showed him nearly everything of her marvellous body, the panties she wore where perfectly matched to her bra, but the thing that amazed him the most where her legs, those long well-toned, but still feminine legs, that looked like they would never end.

"You are so beautiful Anzu." He barely managed to say before he was out of breath again.

She just smiled at him and sat down very close to him. Before her motion had even stopped she felt his hands roaming around her back and his lips on hers. Without any hesitation, she gave in the passionate kiss.

Slowly but steady she let her lips move to his ear leaving a trail kisses, when her lips had found their destination she whispered lovingly in his ears. "I love you Yugi Muto and you're the only one who is allowed to do this."

His answer came with a tender kiss on her forehead. "I love you too Anzu Mazaki, you're the love of my life."

With that said Anzu slowly brought a bit distance between Yugi and herself, before Yugi could complain her hands where already at his chest and tried to open the buttons of his shirt. In this moment, all of Anzu's nervousness came back and suddenly opening a few buttons became as difficult to her as opening a zipper had been for Yugi.

It took her much longer than wanted to open all buttons of the shirt and when she finally had managed to get him out of his shirt she saw that he was wearing a tight, black undershirt, he hesitated a bit to take it off, but after a few kisses form Anzu he eventually revealed his naked torso.

This was one of the moments Yugi feared the most, his torso had nothing that would be appealing to girls, he was just flat, nearly skinny. Anzu immediately sensed his sudden rush of insecurity, with tender hands she pushed him back until he was laying on her bed, she let her hands roam over his body to caress his torso. "Don't worry Yugi I'm very pleased with what I see."

"Really?" he asked not believing what he just had heard.

"Of course, because it's you that is all that matters and I think you are very handsome. And now help me with your belt." She answered him with her sweetest voice.

Yugi's blush that had just vanished a bit came now back with full force as he felt Anzu fiddling around with his belt buckle, he eventually helped her when he saw that she struggled to open it. Once his belt buckle was open everything happened very quick and before he had realized what had happened his trousers lay on the ground next to Anzu's dress, leaving him naked with nothing than his boxers, which already had taken the shape of a tent, on his body in Anzu's bed.

They looked at each other with an even blush on their faces. With a smile Anzu started to stroke his thigh. "Looks like someone is excited."

"Anzu…" her breathed ashamed.

With a giggle, she bended forward to kiss him. "Don't worry I'll take it as a compliment."

She kissed him passionately to confirm her words, immediately Yugi kissed her back eagerly and started to caress her delicate skin again.

While they continued to share love full kisses Anzu noticed that Yugi's hands were completely avoiding every part of her that was covered with her bra or panties. She backed a bit up from him and took his hand. "Yugi you 're allowed to touch me everywhere."

She waited a few more seconds but Yugi's hands didn't move, eventually she pressed his hand against one of her breasts. "Please touch me Yugi or am I not pretty enough for you?" she acted a bit like she was upset.

"No, you are the most beautiful girl in the world." He very carefully started to fondle her breasts.

Anzu leaned forward and started to kiss him again while occasionally a small moan escaped her lips because of Yugi's treatment.

When she felt that his hands tried to move under her bra to touch the skin of her breasts, she smiled lovingly and reached behind her back to open her bra. Yugi who saw what she was doing let go of her breasts for a moment so that she could get rid of her bra.

The picture of her uncovered breasts burned into his mind as it was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life yet. "Gods Anzu you're so perfect." He muttered as he continued to fondle the creamy light skin of her breasts.

Shortly after she revealed her breasts Yugi stopped moving his hands. "Am I allowed to kiss you there?" he asked nervous while giving her breasts a very gentle squeeze.

"Yes, please Yugi and don't hold back, do as you please." She leaned a bit back to give him full access to her ample breasts.

At first Yugi only kissed the creamy skin of her breast, but very slowly he made his way to her pink, hard nipples; kissing them, them and instinctually sucking them into his mouth.

In the moment, his tongue contacted her nipple for the first time Anzu let out a louder moan of pleasure. "This feels so good Yugi." She caressed the back of his head and slightly pushed him against her breast to encourage him to go even further.

Encouraged by her words and actions Yugi moved to her other breast giving it the same treatment, then he felt on of her hands on his wrist, pulling it in a certain direction, he didn't see what she was doing with his hand because he was still busy with pleasuring her breasts.

Suddenly he felt some sort of wet fabric on his hand, it took him a moment to realize where his hand was, he let out a deep breath. "Anzu…"

"I want you, your hands feel so good on my body." She purred into his ear and leaned back completely so that she was laying on the bed with Yugi sitting between her legs. She saw how hesitant Yugi was to take off her last piece of clothing, so with a smile she took her panties of by herself, showing him the most sacred part of her body.

From sex education at school Yugi had a basic idea how a women's private parts look, but now seeing Anzu laying in her bed in this position smiling at him made everything so different. Seeing his insecurity Anzu guided his hand one again towards her lap, letting his hand rest on the hair covered skin right above her sex.

To Yugi's surprise the hair between her legs was nearly as smooth as the hair on her head, but a lot curlier. Very tenderly he began stroking the hair covered skin and very slowly he moved his hand southward to her pink folds.

Nearly forcefully Anzu gave Yugi's hand a little push so that his fingertips were touching her labia. Yugi very carefully caressed her labia following the natural shape of Anzu's nether regions, he could feel that the wetness he had felt was slowly becoming more as he pushed his fingers a little bit deeper into her and moved them up and down.

The movement of Yugi's finger brought Anzu to a level of arousal, that t made her desperately carve for some release. Once more she guided his fingers, this time to the small bundle of nerves directly above her wet slit and making small circular motions.

Yugi understood and made the movements Anzu had showed him while her fists where clutching her sheets as her moans became louder. "Yugi please kiss me." She begged and moaned while she rocked her pelvis against his fingers.

Since the moment Anzu had taken off her panties Thinking had become incredible difficult for him and now that she wanted to be kissed by him, he wasn't able to draw the wright conclusions and instead of kissing her lips he moved his head between her legs and kissed her were his fingers had been seconds before.

This had come completely unexpected to Anzu and she breathed in very heavily, Yugi's fingers had already felt incredible, but now his mouth was a whole new level of pleasure. When Yugi started to use his tongue to continue with the movements that his fingers had started, Anzu lost it completely: her moans became screams, her hands were clutching his head forcing his face deeper into her sex and she barely was able to speak. "Don't … stop … Yugi … so … good!"

Much to her pleasure Yugi didn't stop, her sweet scent and oddly delicious taste had already made him addicted to her lust, also being encouraged by her behaviour he moved his tongue even faster around the small bundle of nerves. He didn't know why but it seemed to him that the skin he was touching became hotter the more he used his tongue.

Anzu felt the heat and the pressure in her wet core rising knowing that she was very close to her climax now and Yugi didn't stop she was completely at his mercy and she loved it. Eventually the heat and the pressure became too much, one last time she pressed his face into her sex, his name was on her lips when the blissful waves of her climax rolled over her whole body.

She pulled his head up to hers and started to kiss him passionately, shoving her tongue into his mouth. When they eventually broke their kiss, she leaned her forehead against his. "That was amazing, you were amazing."

Yugi silently had to admit that those words from Anzu made him very proud, he always had doubts if he would be able to pleasure a girl such an intimate moment, but know a lot of his doubts and insecurities weren't there anymore.

Anzu slowly pushed Yugi off her body so that he lay down next to her and kissed him on his cheek. "It's time to make you feel good."

He gulped heavily when Anzu started to stroke his thigh, coming closer to his boxers. Eventually she took hold of the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down, letting his erection spring free. This was the moment Yugi had feared the most, he knew that his body was not very impressive especially his genitals. It nearly broke his heart when Anzu started to laugh when she looked at his erection.

Suddenly Anzu realized what she had done. "Yugi I'm so sorry. I was only laughing because I would have never expected you to have two coloured pubic hair." She excused referring to the streaks of yellowish curls that were among the tuft of black curls that surrounded the base of his shaft.

"You are not upset because I don't have much to offer?" he asked with all his insecurities returning.

"Oh no Yugi, you are perfect just the way you are, every part of your body, no exceptions." She said with all her love she had for him. To confirm her words, she wrapped her fingers his hard shaft squeezing and stroking it carefully.

She looked deep into his eyes. "How does it feel?"

"Awesome, your hands are so soft and gentle. Though you can move you hand faster." He said shyly.

Anzu with a smile immediately moved her hand a bit faster and used her other hand to fondle his balls. "Better?"

Because of the work of her hands he couldn't answer her properly he just nodded and grinded his erection against her hand. Until she suddenly slowed down her movements. Anzu looked seductively at him. "I did not forget what you did to me with your mouth."

She brought her head very close to his member and gave the tip of his member a gentle kiss. Anzu realized that there was nothing gross about it, there was no odd taste or smell from his member. Wanting to try a bit more Anzu very carefully pulled down his foreskin a bit more to fully reveal the head of his member and gave it tentative lick.

Yugi let out a loud groan when Anzu's hot tongue contacted his member. "Oh, Anzu it feels so good."

She smiled at him and gave his member a few more licks and eventually engulfed the head of his member with her lips. Anzu took a moment to adjust to the new sensation and then slowly started to use her tongue again to lick the part of his member that was in her mouth. Yugi was very slowly bucking his member deeper into her mouth.

"Anzu I'm so close." Yugi warned her while she felt his member began to twitch.

Anzu let his erection out of her mouth and started to stroke it again. The bucking of Yugi's hips became more intensive, just like the twitching of his shaft. "Anzu!" he moaned and two, three, four strains of white, sticky fluid splashed out of his twitching member. The first two strains hit her face while the last two landed on breasts.

Yugi was laying on Anzu's bed with eyes closed and heavily panting what Anzu just had done recently had been so incredible, that for a small moment he thought that this was just a dream. When he opened his eyes, he saw Anzu sitting on the edge of the bed, still slightly smiling but also a bit flustered.

He suddenly realized what a mess he had made of her face and a small part of her hair. "Anzu I'm so sorry I didn't want you to make such a mess, but I couldn't hold back anymore."

She smiled forgivingly at him. "Don't worry I'm fine I was just a bit surprised, I hadn't thought that it would be so much, but don't worry at least I got nothing in my eye."

She reached over to her nightstand and took a few tissues out of a drawer to clean up her face as good as possible. Yugi also took a few tissues to help her with the cleaning, but his hands carefully wiping over her skin quickly lead them to making out again.

She pulled him into a tight embrace. "I love you Yugi and I want you to know that I enjoy this a lot. And if you feel good about this I wouldn't mind going even further now."

"Anzu I love you, too; but are you absolutely sure you want to go further with me now?" he asked a little bit concerned.

"With you? Yes! With you so close to me I feel so secure, like I never felt before." She said with all her honesty and love.

Yugi at this point was so happy to hear that, that he didn't know what to answer her and so his answer was a deep, lovingly kiss. Anzu slowly moved on top of Yugi during their passionate kiss straddling his lap. She grinded her sex against his and felt his shaft becoming harder again.

She smiled at him but more to encourage herself than him. "Now or never."

"Anzu you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Yugi said again this time a bit more concerned than before.

"No, I want to do this with you, only with you." She answered him courageous while caressing his chest.

Anzu spread her legs a bit wider and took hold of his member, guiding towards her entrance. Very slowly she lowered herself down onto his erection.

"You are on the pill, aren't you?" asked Yugi suddenly.

She was confused for a little moment but then nodded. "Of course, don't worry I won't get pregnant."

Seeing Yugi also nodding she continued with her movement and pushed herself a bit more down on his shaft. When the whole tip of his member had entered her, Yugi very carefully began to push into her, focusing not to cause any pain for her.

He was amazed by the wetness and softness of her velvet folds surrounding the tip of his shaft. Yugi pushed again a bit into her and Anzu at the same time pushed a bit more down onto his member, this was the moment when Yugi hit her hymen.

"You are really sure about this?" he asked knowing that this would be a very important moment for her.

"Yes, but please hold my hand." She said softly.

He fulfilled her wish with pleasure and slipped his hands into her hands. Before Yugi could have said anymore, she pushed herself completely down on him taking his entire length into her.

At first the only thing she felt was a pure, painful, burning sensation inside her core, a few tears gathered in her eyes and made their way across her cheeks.

"Anzu!" yelped Yugi shocked, as he saw the painful expression on her face.

She gave him a half-hearted smile. "Don't worry it's ok, just give me a minute to adjust."

He nodded and set up to embrace her again, he didn't dare to make any more movements.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear.

"Don't be." She responded and kissed him tenderly, he kissed her back and they both melted into the kiss.

While they kissed Anzu felt that the pain was fading away and she carefully started to rock her hips. The more she moved her hips the more the lust and pleasure flooded her mind; the pain she had felt at first had quickly been forgotten and she only focused on the pleasurable pressure inside her.

Yugi moaned loud into her shoulder when she started to ride him, the slickness and tightness of her insides made it unable for him to speak a single word. As he felt that her movements where getting faster he also started to move his hips, thrusting into her.

It didn't take much time until they found a rhythm that was pleasurable for both, they held each other tight, moaning at each other and occasionally sharing a hasty kiss. But soon Yugi felt a pressure in his shaft he knew too well.

"Anzu I can't hold it any longer I'm so close." He barely manged to say.

She gave him another kiss and increased the speed of the rocking of her hips. "Then don't hold, let it all out, please cum for me Yugi." She encouraged him.

She felt that his thrusts became faster after her words and very soon his member twitching while being inside her. Yugi whispered her name a few times until he spilled his hot seed deep inside her with a loud groan. He fell back and was panting heavily.

The feeling of his sticky seed inside her made Anzu surprisingly happy, she lay down next to him planting light kisses on his neck and shoulder. "That was really good Yugi." She whispered to between her kisses.

After a few moments Yugi gently kissed her back. "I'm sorry that I couldn't hold it until you had a climax too."

Anzu kissed his nose and caressed his cheek. "Don't worry I still enjoyed it a lot." She gave him more passionate kiss. "And we'll have plenty of time in the future to work on your stamina."

"You want to do it again?" asked Yugi hopeful.

"Absolutely!" she proclaimed with a big grin and kissed him deeply.

Their passionate kiss quickly became steamier as Yugi's hands roamed her body, this time not hesitating to slightly fondle her breasts or to caress her butt. Anzu was very happy to feel that Yugi eventually overcame a bit of his shyness, when she felt that Yugi moved on top of her during their more lustful kiss she became even happier.

She spread her legs and then wrapped them around his lower waist, immediately Yugi slowly grinded his pelvis against hers. Anzu was amazed when she felt that Yugi was already hard again.

"We could do it one more time I think, only if you want to of course." Said Yugi a bit breathless.

She gave him a playful smirk. "That sounds wonderful to me."

With the help of his hand he manged to enter her again with the tip of his member. "Ready?" he asked a bit concerned again. She answered him with a tender kiss.

Yugi took her hand and they intertwined their fingers before he slowly pushed inside her until he had entered her completely. Anzu who was still a bit sensitive from their first round already received plenty of pleasure from his first push. She moaned loud while being close to his face with her mouth, she wanted him to hear how much she enjoyed what they were doing.

While he had established a slow rhythm to thrust into her, he showered her face with kisses and affection. When he felt that Anzu was pushing her pelvis against his he took it as a sign to thrust a bit faster. He felt her hands on his back pressing his chest against her breasts. "Don't stop it feels so good!" she said loud, nearly screaming into his face.

Suddenly all her muscles tensed up and her mouth formed a O, but no sound came from her and then with a very loud moan all her muscles relaxed and her body became limp, while the blissful waves of her climax rolled over her body. In the moment, her soft inner walls basically had clenched his shaft it had been too much for him, with a loud groan Yugi had spilled his seed again inside her. He collapsed onto her heavily panting, both were so desperately breathing in that they couldn't speak a single word.

Yugi moved his body next to hers and wrapped his arms lovingly around her torso. Anzu snuggled up close to him leaning her forehead against his. After a few more moments when she was finally able to speak again. "That was the best thing ever." She said still a bit out of breath, but extremely happy.

He looked dreamy at her and wrapped his arms even tighter around her. She gave his cheek a tender kiss. "I love you so much, Yugi Muto."

"I love you too, Anzu Mazaki. More than everything else." He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and rested his head onto her chest. While Anzu's hands caressed his head, and stroke his hair he soon closed his eyes.

Anzu soon felt that his breathing had become more regular and lighter, when she was sure that he was asleep she kissed his forehead lovingly. "You are the only one I need, _he_ could have never been as good as you." She whispered.

 **Thank you for reading. Peachshipping = OTP**

 **Pls R &R and I see you soon.**

 **sayonara**


End file.
